Lost and Found
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: What would happene when Bella's happily ever after turned into a happily never after? What will she do without her husband and best friend? What happens when she notices Jasper for the first time?
1. London and Stags

**A/N: I must explain something at this point. My writing tends to be very... blunt bordering on dark. My charecters will not be fluffy. They will be "real". **

**Lost and Found **

**Prolouge: London and Stags**

**Bella P.O.V.**

* * *

Okay so everyone here knows my story. I meet a vampire fall in love with said vampire. Vampire leaves, I find a pack of werewolves to bring me back from depression. Vampire thinks I am dead, I go to rescue vampire and end meeting the Voltaire, and so on and so forth. So now that I am one of the "undead" time does seem to pass only by the growth of my daughter. Yes the child I carried after getting married to a vampire and making love to him. A daughter I carried while I was human, only to give birth and wake up as… you guessed it a vampire. One thing I can say though, my new family is something I have always wanted. True we are all bloodsucking leeches according my best friend and werewolf Jacob Black, but we are also very tightly knit. Which brings me to the present; I am in London with my precious daughter, who by now looks more like my twin sister than my child. I know, I know, how did that one happen? Duh half-vampire half-human did you guys even pay attention? Okay so here we are in London shopping. Yes: I, Isabella Maria Swan Mason Cullen, am willing shopping. Why must you ask? Renesme wished to do so and here we are.

**Normal P.O.V.

* * *

**

A very tired but beautiful woman enters a clothing boutique and wrinkles her nose. "Only ten minutes ok?"

A younger version of the woman looks up at her and nods. "Ok mom. I forgot we didn't eat yet."

Ten minutes later, and 20 shopping bags, the pair walk out into the twilight of London. Bella tosses back her hood, her brown hair curling down her shoulders. Her golden eyes take in the street full of people, while her throat burns with thirst. Renesme sighs as she lays her hand on her mother's arm. _Mom? __**Yes my little on?**__ I am hardly little any more, though I am only five.__** I know but you will always be my little one as I have 19 years on you.**__ How bad does it hurt?__** It is tolerable although sometimes I catch the scent of a nice human.**__ Mom you know what dad would say right?__** I know. I would never act on it. I never have, my record is perfectly spotless. Still I need to hunt and soon dear one.**__ I know. How did you manage to get just you and me time?_ To the normal passerby the two seem to be in their own little world, even though Bella giggles to nothing in particular. _**That my little one is a mystery. It was like he thought… Well at any rate we are here.**_ The two enter a lush hotel before Renesme inhales deeply. "Coffee."

Bella just shakes her head and frowns as another equally tempting scent makes its way to her. Her throat burns in response as she inhales deeply her eyes taking on a faint shade of black. "Mmm."

To the normal onlooker it would appear that Bella is enjoying the scent of coffee filling the lobby. Renesme however, pulls her toward the elevator and manages to say words like "Diet" and "Vegetarian." They finally make it to their room in which Renesme opens the window to let in the scent of the wild stags running in the forest. "Have fun mom." Bella jumps down from the window and heads toward the forest, allowing her senses to overtake her. Three stags later, Bella gracefully leaps back through the hotel window. Renesme looks at her, her face full of shock, the phone falling from her limp fingers.


	2. Control

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter One: Control**

**Jasper P.O.V.

* * *

**

In all of my years, this is not how I wanted my life to end. Okay well existence is more like it. Alice should have told Bella, but of course Edward would not have it. The worst part of it is, she could have saved us all. Does anyone listen to man with the military experience? No, why would they? I can practically feel the waves of fear surrounding me, kicking in my own instincts to hunt. I can feel the venom filling my mouth. Alice looks over at me and then gently strokes the side of my face. "I am so sorry my love." Sorry? What for? I step forward and that is when I am hit by Jane's attack. My last thought before sinking into oblivion was of my wife.

I jump up as the smell of smoke fills the air. My only thoughts are of Alice as her scent begins to fade. The snarls rip out of my chest and before I can think of anything else I attack the person standing closest to me. Half a second later I come to my senses only to find the Voltaire guard dead around me. Esme steps toward me and her utter grief invades me and my will shatters as I fall to ground. Emmett and Rosalie lean against each other as Carlisle sinks to his knees beside the burning bodies. It is only then do I realize that Edward is the second body. "Bella."

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Bella steps forward the blood from her hunt fresh on her lips. She picks up the phone and sinks down to the bed as four words are spoken. "Bella, he is dead." She looks up and Renesme takes the phone from her mother. "We are on our way."

**Jasper P.O.V.**

* * *

I look up as a fresh wave of sorry hits my already crumbling walls. Then I smell her and I know I am needed to be strong. Bella walks in, her clothes smelling of blood and her eyes empty. I stand up to walk toward her and she holds up her hand. "Don't Jasper." I nod and my relief must have shone through the pain for a moment because she looks at me then takes one step toward me before sinking to the floor. I rush to her side and whether it was her grief or mine, I can't say, but the inhuman sound she makes fills the air and is answered by my own. I feel fear and then a calm understanding from none other than Renesme as she pushes people out of the room.

**Bella P.O.V.

* * *

**

NO! Not my Edward. Not my creator. My grief intensifies as Jasper kneels beside me. The air around he thickens as I smell the smoke with Edward's scent, and I release a growl. I push Jasper away before turning toward the door, my rage making my eyes blacker than coal. "Bella wait!" I ignore Jasper as I run to the clearing. What I see only causes my control to snap and I hunger for blood. Jasper tackles me to the ground and I swing at him. My fist connects to his jaw and he is sent flying into a tree. Venom fills my mouth as I crouch down and Jasper matches my movements. The fight I have bee seeking starts suddenly as Jasper is in front of me trying to restrain me. My feet connect to his shins and he drops down. Then I hear it, a simple heartbeat. I turn toward the sound and once more Jasper is blocking my way.

**Normal P.O.V.

* * *

**

Jasper reaches out and finally unleashes his full strength on Bella. "Bella! Stop!"

Her lifeless black eyes meet his golden eyes and he frowns. Bella turns toward the heartbeat and Jasper flies through the air. He lands in a crouch before once more attacking and restraining his sister-in-law. Her body goes limp and Jasper only tightens his hold. "Let me go Jasper."

Venom drips down her chin as he forces her to the ground. "I don't think so."

It is to this scene that the source of the heartbeat enters the clearing. The human stops in his tracks and then moves forward, his heartbeat accelerating, causing Bella to struggle more violently. "Hey! Let go of her!" Bella smirks under Jasper before softening her voice. "Help!" The man touches Jasper, who remains as still as stone, holding his breath. In an instant Bella flips Jasper over and grabs the man. He begins to struggle as she snaps his head back. Bella inhales deeply and smiles. "Ahh." She leans down as if to kiss him and Jasper jerks her away before her teeth close and the frightened human begins to run. Jasper closes his eyes and pushes his own pain on Bella and she falls under its weight, her body finally shaking.

**Jasper P.O.V.

* * *

**

Finally she is clinging to me instead of fighting. I wipe at the venom on her chin ignoring the sting, knowing that it would leave its mark tomorrow. The weight of her grief combined with me own threatens to break me. Then I feel something new and I winced as her regret fills the air. "Jasper?! I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" I look down into her still black eyes and a small smile crosses my face. "You wasn't, you silly newborn." Her gratitude flashes out to me before the grief comes back with a vengeance. I don't know how much time passed as we sat there and processed our grief. Time has no meaning. Bella with her extraordinary new gift pulled the events from my mind as our skin touched. Days turned into nights as we sat never moving. At first the small feeling of peace started from Bella, slowly filling me up. When we stood up we were surprised to find our clothes faded from the sun and rain. I looked down at her. "How much time did we spend here?"


	3. The Hunt

**Chapter Two: The Hunt**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Bella opens the front door to the Cullen house, only to be pulled into a tight hug by her daughter. She buries her face into Renesme's hair and inhales deeply, her arms holding her child close. _Mom, you have been gone for nearly six months with uncle Jasper.__** Six months? I am so sorry my little one.**_ Jasper enters behind Bella and is hit by a wave of love so strong that stumbles back. A hand touches his and instantly thoughts are plunged into his head. _Uncle Jasper are you ok?__** Of course I am sweetie. Your mother and I just needed some time.**_ Renesme focuses back on her mother as Jasper clings to Esme.

Two years later, Jasper and Bella walk with Renesme in between them as they go to hunt. To an ordinary outsider they look like fallen angles, to a vampire they look like a threat. Renesme closes her eyes and then darts off to the right, leaving Bella and Jasper alone. The sunlight reflects off of the honey highlights in Jasper's hair as his eyes close. He inhales deeply before bowing and extending his arm forward. "Ladies first." Bella snorts before slowly walking toward an earthy heady smell. Her eyes close before she allows her senses to take over her. Jasper waits for her to take off and is startled when she reaches out her hand toward his. He intertwines his fingers with hers before following her in the hunt. A heard of elk and half an hour later, Bella looks over at Jasper, blood dripping from her lips. His amber eyes look up and catches sight of Bella. The sunlight picks up the caramel highlights in her hair, as she slowly licks the blood from her lips.

**Jasper P.O.V.

* * *

**

I watch the sunlight playing over Bella's skin as she slowly licks blood from her lips. In that one moment, I have never seen anyone look as beautiful as her. Alice would never allow even a drop of blood to touch her skin, almost as if she hated what she was. Myself, I relished in the blood, not because I myself am violent, but only because the sense of comfort it gave me. The wind blows her scent toward me and the wave of desire I feel from the smell of her skin and blood spirals out before I can contain it. Her eyes darken as awareness enters them. She picks that moment to curve her lips before catching another elk and draining it. Her eyes never leave mine even as she stops halfway into the elk and steps toward me. My instinct is to fight this woman covered in blood, but my body is frozen into place as she picks up the elk and carries it to me. She kneels down in front of me and smiles that blood-soaked smile. I move toward the scent of blood and sink my teeth into the place hers had once been, knowing my relationship with Bella was changing.

I look out of my window the following day as Renesme and Jacob seem to be fighting about something. Their voices are so low that I can not hear them, although why I would care what that dog had to say to sweet Renesme was beyond me. I thought back to my hunt with Bella and the complete intimacy of the moment we shared. A moment I never shared with Alice. Bella gave up her food and offered it to me, with blood falling from her lips. Lips that I bet would have tasted good soaked in… Jasper Whitlock Hale you are a gentleman! It is at that moment that my interest is suddenly drawn to the fight on the lawn.

**Bella P.O.V.**

* * *

Okay so I must have been crazy to share my food with Jasper. I felt the desire thrumming in the air and I just acted on it. I had never allowed anyone to see me hunting, mainly because I loved the feel of blood on my lips. Why fight what I am, when I can control it? I find myself listening to the fight between Jacob and my daughter with interest. "Jacob! Give it up already! You are my best friend! Why on earth would I want anything more?" Hmm why indeed? Jacob's response was soft. "Because you have no choice. Why are you fighting this so hard Nessy?" Since when does my child not have a choice? Stupid wolf. "I have a choice Jacob. Stop calling me Nessy! What am I some kind of monster?" Jacob laughs and I fly out the window at his next statement. "Part of you is." I rush to stand in between the two and bare my teeth, growling. "Apologize dog." Jacob snorts. "You don't scare me Bella." I feel the venom pooling in my mouth and I smile, my eyes suddenly becoming dark and deadly. "I should you mongrel." I leap toward him and he blocks my attack. As I prepare to make another move Jacob rushes for me and I laugh as we collide, before someone blocks me from the seething wolf.

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Emmett calls out as Jasper steps in between Bella and Jacob. "Guys we have trouble!"

Everyone steps out and Jasper sends them a warning growl, snarls ripping from his chest. Bella pulls Renesme close to her soothing the sobbing girl, her own snarls filling the air. Emmett motions for Renesme to come to him and she does, burying herself into his arms. Bella lowers into a crouch as a howl fills the air. Just as quickly as the fight started it ends as Jacob shakes his head. "I am truly sorry Renesme." He trots off into the woods and the family files back into the house as Jasper stands up and turns toward Bella.

**Jasper P.O.V.

* * *

**

I look at Bella as her eyes relax although the bloodlust is still evident. I hold out my hand and suddenly find my arms full of…. Well…. Bella. I inhale slowly and find my lips curving as a distinct scent of jasmine and spice fills my lungs. Her body, granite though it may be, seems to mold to mine almost as if she was made to. I wonder? Could I really be falling for Bella? Who as a silly human stirred my interest at her fearlessness. She looks up at me and her eyes are full of wonder as her hands grip my shirt.


	4. Blood and Chocolate

****

Chapter Three: Blood and Chocolate

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Bella leans into Jasper, as his hands fist into her hair. The sun breaks through the clouds, causing their skin to sparkle like diamonds before their lips touch. Jasper waits before sinking into the kiss, as Bella moans softly. Her hands curl into fist as her breath sobs out. His amber eyes look into her own eyes, black and the extent of her feelings overpower him as the air thrums with desire and need. They pull back and Jasper pushes her hair behind her ear, his hand shaking. "You need to hunt darlin'."

Bella averts her eyes and her own voice is soft. "Come with me?"

He nods and if Bella could blush she would have at the shouted "Yes!" from Emmett. Jasper takes her hand before pulling her into the forest. He runs with her until they are deep in the woods. She takes a deep breath and leaps toward a large mountain lion. Just as she goes to sink her teeth into the beast another scent invades her senses, Jasper. Her lips curve before she sinks her teeth into the lion. The hot blood flows down her throat as she drinks greedily. Jasper kneels down beside her as she pulls away from her meal, blood still on her lips. He pulls her into him and kisses her urgently. He groans as the taste of blood mixes with Bella, his hands pulling her to him. She lifts her hands to his face and he stills, even as his love washes over her. "Jasper?"

His pulls back, his lips covered in the blood from her kill. "I am sorry Bella."

She leans in and licks the blood from his lips, causing him to groan quietly. "I'm not finished yet." With a soft laugh she leaps up toward a heard of elk in order to feed, leaving him to watch her.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

* * *

Wow. Of course, that should not be my only thought. However, there it is. I decide to sit down and watch Bella as she hunts. Hmm, blood and chocolate. That is what lingers in my mouth right now. When I was human, chocolate was considered a luxury. I really should not be shocked that Bella would remind me of that. Even as a human she had an old soul and the demeanor of a southern lady. Of course being from Phoenix had something to do with that. Like I was saying, blood and chocolate. I know that I felt love coming off of her in waves, but was it love for me or Edward? More than likely Edward. A crunch sounds to my left and I whirl to find Renesme looking at me, well I should say glaring.

**Renesme's P.O.V.**

* * *

How could mom?! Ok to be fair, it has been like two years and I understand, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to see it. I follow Jasper's scent and feelings of doubt and love mingle together in the air. Hmm does he love mom? I stamp into a small clearing and glare at him. He looks up at me and I hold up my hand as he tries to retract his feelings. "Oh for crying out loud Jasper let them out." Sometimes I wonder how he did not collapse under the amount of feelings he endures everyday. I wait while he processes his feelings before edging close to him and touch his arm. Sometimes it is so much easier to talk without words, and since my abilities have developed some I can hear the other person as well. "Jasper? Do you love mom?" I send the thought as gently as possible. You know I wonder if Jake will go out with me tonight. As I am thinking I nearly miss his answer and the hope behind it. "_Of course I do, more than anything. Why do you ask?_" Why do I ask? Oh I don't know I saw the two of them kissing like people in the movies. "I am asking because I want to know your intentions with my mother." That should get to him. I am so evil sometimes. "_You saw the kiss I take it?_" I snort and he continues. "_I do love her, but I am not sure how she feels._" Okay I can live with that. I lift my hand from his arm before kissing him on the cheek and dashing toward La Push.

**Bella P.O.V.**

* * *

I walk back toward Jasper at a human pace so I can think. He kissed me and then took my hand and called out to me in that southern accent of his. As a human, I would hear his voice and feel at home, though he kept his distance from me. Jasper Whitlock, who has seen so many horrors in his life, leaned in and kissed me. I really wonder what he was thinking of? I mean how do I know if it was of me or Alice? I truly miss her and her crazy energy. It is funny how everything happened when… I pause in my walking and rip a tree up by its roots as a new realization hits me. Of course, Alice had a vision of what would happen, and Edward saw it. The two of them sent me away knowing that I would be the only one who could help. Did anyone know? Was that why Edward and Alice made sure to spend lots of time with everyone? Did Jasper know? I need to know before I give into my rage. The control I once had seems to have slipped away from me. I take off in a dash and reach him in mere seconds.

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Jasper looks up as Bella runs into the clearing. She stops just shy of colliding with him, her hair windblown and falling around her shoulders. "Did you know?"

Jasper measures her emotions before frowning. "Know what Bella?"

She pushes him against a tree, the wood splintering from the force. "Did you know what would happen when we left for London?"

Understanding flashes in his eyes, as Jasper reaches to her hands and gently lays his own over hers. "No. Alice never told anyone Bella."

Her fingers flex under his as she frowns. "He knew! That is why he sent me away."

Jasper slides her hands off of his neck and pulls her toward him, soothing her with thoughts and feelings. She tucks her face against his neck and her next words stun him. "Jasper? Were you kissing me or Alice?"

He smiles as he tilts her chin up. "I was kissing you darlin'."

She smiles and she gives him her thoughts and feelings as they kiss. Their thoughts swirl together to the point Bella does not know where she ends and he begins. He scoops her up into his arms ignoring the blood staining her clothes as he walks toward the Cullen mansion.

**Review and you will see the twilight**


	5. Breath Me

**Chapter Four: Breath Me**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Thirty years later, Emmett, Rose, Renesme, Jasper, and Bella climb out of a black Jaguar convertible, as a black Harley pulls in beside them. Jacob Black shakes out his hair and Renesme frowns at him. He shrugs and she shakes her head laughing, Jasper glances over at Bella who smiles shyly at him. The group walks toward the office to collect their schedules, with Jasper and Bella trailing behind. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "Darlin' what is wrong?"

She looks up at him and touches his cheek. "I am worried Jasper."

He sends feelings of love and acceptance to her. "Bella I will be by your side all day. You will not slip."

He leans down and kisses her lips, before pulling her closer to him. Her hands tangle in his hair as she relaxes in his embrace. Jasper traces a finger down her side causing her to shiver from desire that rockets into him. They pull apart as Rose hands Bella her schedule.

**Bella P.O.V.**

* * *

I am really worried about school. Ever since Edward died my once fabulous control has slipped beyond repair. I can feel the reassurance from Jasper, even though I know what could happen. Carlisle seems to think that because I was forced to control my feelings around Edward in my human life, which was what was brought over to my vampire life. Since Edward is no longer near that control is no longer there. I have never had any desire to hunt humans, but I have almost slipped up twice. Notice the almost thanks to Jasper. The one Cullen who seems to have had more experience with my thirst than any other Cullen. I am brought out of my thoughts by a light touch on my hand, one that is searing hot. The familiar venom pools in my mouth as I hear the heart beat speed up. Jasper pulls me into an empty classroom and kisses me. My hands grip his shirt as he tightens his grip on my waist. "Bella?"

**Jasper P.O.V.**

* * *

Her eyes return to their normal shade of amber as she looks at me. That was close, maybe to close for Rose's liking. I was walking beside her not talking when I felt it. I am used to the heat of humans brushing up against me in a crowded hall, but Bella. Well I felt the attraction coming from the poor human as he brushed her hand and then the quick fear as his heart accelerated. It was the bloodlust rolling off of Bella in waves that caused me to pull her into a class room and kiss her. She looks at her feet, shame coming off of her in waves. "Shit Jasper I almost…" She trails off her eyes showing her pain. I touch her throat and she tenses, a low growl escaping her. "How bad does it burn Bella?' Her eyes meet mine. "It is almost unbearable." I nod before pulling out a bottle of blood. She takes it and downs it one gulp. I lean in and kiss her passionately and I am unprepared for what happens next.

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

The bottle drops from Bella's hand as she pushes Jasper up against the wall. Her hands reach toward his shirt, which she nearly rips to shreds. His hands run up back before sliding her coat off her shoulders. The careful control Bella has shatters as she begins pleading for Jasper. It is Emmett who becomes their saving grace as he pulls the two apart as Rose cleans up the blood. "Bella? Jasper? Would you two just admit your feelings for each other?"

Jasper looks at Bella and she turns to leave, only to be blocked by Rose. "Oh for goodness sakes! The two of you should go home. We will cover for you."

Five minutes later, Jasper and Bella walk into Jasper's room. "Bella what are we?"

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and her voice is soft. "I know what I want us to be."

He takes a step toward her and is rewarded with a small smile. "Tell me then Bella. This is killing me. Just say the words. Say what I can feel coming from you when I touch you."

Bella meets his eyes and walks toward him. "I want you Jasper. I want you in a way I have never wanted anyone."

He pulls her close and whispers against her lips. "Then you have me darlin'."

Jasper scoops Bella up and flicks a hand to turn on the stereo, filling the room with music.

**(A/N: I don't own the song. Sia does.)**

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame  
_

He tenderly lays her down on his bed as she takes off his shirt. Her hands leave trails of searing heat as she arches, bearing her neck to him, in a gesture of complete surrender. He places fiery kisses on her neck, his teeth scraping her skin. A simple moan is what breaks his resolve to be gentle.

_  
Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
_

The sound of ripping fabric fills the air as Jasper tugs at her shirt. Her breath comes in fast pants, as lust and need blossom out from her into Jasper and back. Bella locks eyes with Jasper as his hands jerk off her pants.

_  
Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe  
_

A few seconds later, Jasper enters Bella and her eyes roll back as he thrusts into her. Her lips open before her eyes turn black as she flips him on his back. She slowly rocks her hips and earns a low growl from him. His hands reach up and fist in her hair as she speeds up.

_  
Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
_

Her body shudders as he flips their position, keeping himself inside of her. He leans down and sucks on her nipple as she arches into him. Jasper groans before pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back inside of her. Her own moan fills the air as she fists her hands into the sheets.

_  
Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Jasper gives one finally thrust as she climaxes, and takes him with her over the edge. A moment later, he pulls her on top of him, already hardening inside of her as she kisses him. She nibbles on his lower lip as he groans. "Bella, I love you darlin'."

**Review and you will see the stars**


	6. Interesting

**Chapter Six: Interesting**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Bella sits up in a flash a low growl ripping from her body. Jasper reaches toward his mate and is bombarded with a fury so ripe he joins Bella. They quickly throw on some clothes before dashing down the stairs. Bella stops to sniff at the air and the she takes off toward the woods. "Bella damn it!" Jasper follows her unable to understand what is going on.

**Renesme's P.O.V.**

* * *

School was interesting today. So not only does mom and Jasper skip but it would appear that I am not the only new kid today. Nahuel a wonderfully handsome young man, from get this South America! Of course, when he looked my way it was only then that I remembered. I knew him from when I was… okay in human terms…. roughly around four months. He smiles before sitting down beside me, his braids swinging. I could just swoon!! Don't get me wrong Jake is my best friend and all but well… he stinks. I hear the soft growling to my right and I just know that this day could get worse.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

* * *

My, my, my, Nahuel is here. Ok sure he is somewhat odd but that is all upbringing. The interesting thing in all of this is how he is looking at Nessy. I mean the dog is ready to spit nails! I should not enjoy it this much really, but Nessy deserves more than that stinking mongrel in her life. Imprinting ha! I find Nessy turning a soft shade of pink from the attention and I can practically hear blood boiling. I glance over at Emmett and I can't help but wonder what he thinks.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

* * *

Lunch is about the worst time of the day. How much fun would it be if I said "Hang on let me go get a grizzly deluxe." Of course that would be funny to see people's faces. Now we have Nahuel here and a very angry dog on our hands. Who am I routing for? Don't tell Rose but I hope the mutt wins. I like having a pet. You know sit fido and all that. Now sweet little Nessy is stuck in the middle. I just hope these two can wait until we at least reach the woods before ripping into each other. I would really hate to see the family pet hurt though…

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Nahuel crouches in a defensive pose as Jacob growls at him. Renesme stands between the two her eyes wide. "Come on you two just stop this!"

Nahuel meets her eyes and then looks at Jacob. "Call the dog off. I don't want to hurt him."

Jacob growls louder and spits out a terse response. "As if you could hurt me, you fucking leech."

Rose and Emmett start to make bets as Renesme crouches in front of Jacob. "Just stop this Jake."

Nahuel tenses as Jacob lunges at him. Renesme grunts as she lands on her back, hitting her head. She looks up and finds herself in the center of a very heated fight. She grunts as she pushes against Jacob only to be rewarded with his teeth on her arm. It is at this moment that Bella comes flying through the trees, with Jasper on her heels. Her vision goes black as she races toward Jacob. Jasper follows her and hurls him against a tree when Renesme is free. Bella pulls her close to her and growls at Nahuel in warning. _Mom? Jake did this not Nahuel. He was jumping to my defense._ Bella nods and allows Nahuel to approach them. Renesme steps into his arms and he pulls her away from the fight. Bella crouches and venom coats her teeth. "Bring it on mutt."

Jacob lunges for her, unable to reason with the wolf inside of him. Jasper growls and soon the three are fighting viciously. Rose looks at Emmett and he sighs. "Fine."

He steps over to Jacob and muscles him away from Bella and Jasper, who are blocked by Rose and Nahuel. "Alright ladies break it up." Bella comes to her senses as she lays a hand on Renesme _**Baby? Are you alright?**__ I'm fine mom. Shook up, but I'm fine. Well thanks to Nahuel._ Bella grins as she catches the hint of longing under her daughter's thoughts. Jasper feels the emotion and he glances to Nahuel and back to Nessy who is clinging to her mother at the moment. He sends a quick burst of lethargy through everyone before dodging around them and slamming Jacob up against a tree. "Stay the fuck away from my family or so help me dog I will make you wish you had never believed the legends."

Emmett wrestles a snarling Jasper off of the stunned werewolf. "Jasper for crying out loud man! CALM DOWN!"

Jasper allows himself to be wrestled back to Bella and he wraps both her and Renesme up in his arms. Rose sighs and wrinkles her nose at the marks in Nessy's arm. "We need to get you to Carlisle. Come on sweetheart I'll take you…"

She trails off as Bella slams into her, her eyes blacker than night. "She is my child! I will take her!"

Rose sighs and then looks at her clothes. "Fine! If you want to be around all that blood and kill then that I up to you! Emmett let's go! Come on idiotic wolf!"

Nahuel stays by Renesme's side as Jasper runs back to get his car and some more clothes for him and Bella. Bella pushes the hair back from her face and turns her attention on the man beside her. "What brings you to the area?"

Before he can answer Jasper returns with a warm car and fresh outfit for Bella. "Ladies in the back."

Bella changes into a simple pair of faded jeans and a black hoodie. She pulls the hood over her head before pulling Renesme close to her and discussing the day as they rush toward the hospital.

**Esme's P.O.V.**

* * *

Oh my. What is Jasper doing here? I hope everything is ok. I smell Bella's scent and I pale. No not here. I run to find Carlisle not bother to check out the scene. I burst into his office and he jumps up. "What is it? The kids?" My hands tremble as I say the words that cause him to spring into action. "Bella is here."

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

* * *

I take off knowing that my wife is behind me. The scene that I find is somewhat amusing. Renesme is hissing at anyone who attempts to look at her arm and Bella's eyes are so black she looks like she has no eyes. Jasper is sitting with a very familiar looking person while his grip on Bella is like an iron shackle. I nod at the nurse as I walk in. "I have it from here."

Renesme looks up at me and I can the faint beginnings of shock forming. "My arm." She pulls her sleeve back and I take a deep calming breath before looking over at my wife. "Jacob did this?" Bella snarls and I have my answer as I examine the wound. Two perfect indentions of teeth. Great, this will leave a nasty bruise, but first I have to stitch up the tear made in her skin from Jacob's teeth. "Honey this will hurt." I begin the first stitch and Renesme begins to sob causing a very furious Bella to pin me against the wall. Jasper jumps up and I hold up my hand. "Bella you have to let me stitch it up."

**Bella's P.O.V.**

* * *

I release my father-in-law and cuddle my child close to my while he does his job. I am going to kill that mutt when I get home! I feel a wave of calm settle over me and I smile my thanks at Jasper as I feel my eyes changing. My poor Nessy! She will not be staying in Jacob's room tonight. She will stay with me. Jasper walks up beside me and takes my hand in his, causing me to smile.

Esme clears her throat and I swear if I could I would blush. "It's about time!"

Nessy sends her thoughts to me while everyone speaks softly to Jasper, knowing what is going on. _Mom? Are you sure about Jasper?_ My sweet baby, always worrying about me. _**Of course I am.**_ I make sure to send the peace and love I feel with Jasper into that thought and I feel her smile. _Then what took you two so long?_ I smile as I look at Jasper. _**Who knows baby. Who knows?**_

**_Please Review about what you guys want to happen next........_**


	7. Where Do I Start?

**A/N: I know a really long time. I am having a case of writers block. I used two songs in this story. Angel Standing By-Jewel, and Death Cab for Cutie's verison of Earth Angel. I will be placing a poll up so you guys can vote on who the bext chapter will be. I have not forgotten about our dear Nessie love triangle. Anyways I know you guys are reading, so Can I please get some reviews??? Thanks!**

**Chapter Seven: Where Do I start?**

**Bella P.O.V.**

* * *

Where do I even begin? After tucking Renesme and pulling on a black hoodie I jump from the second story window and run toward the forest. I really need to think and figure out what I am feeling. Finally! I slow down to a stop as the tress slowly become separate instead of a blur. The sound of water sooths me as I fold my legs and sit down on the grass. Water, something I used to take for granted as a human. The flow over my aching muscles. The heat covering my frozen hands. I took many things for granted back then. Including Jasper. He was just a part of the background, someone who could calm down everyone when needed. If I was being honest with myself I would have lost it if not for him. The hours in that hotel room must have been hell for him considering. I wonder what I would have done to my human self? Most likely kill and drain my blood. Why is now the time I would lose my control? Seriously I know that. I remember, "There are some places in the world…." I never once questioned my control with Edward. As a human I had to stay in such tight control for fear of pushing him past the boundaries of his own control.

_All through the night I'll be watching over you  
All through the night I'll be standing over you  
And through bad dreams I'll be right there, baby,  
Holding you hand, telling you everything is all right  
And when you cry I'll be right there  
Telling you were never anything less than beautiful  
So don't you worry  
I'm your Angel standing by_

Does anyone have an angel standing by? I used to think Edward was mine. Of course that is no more. Control. He spent my human life with him controlling everything he could. From the amount he would let me touch him, to who my friends were. Now without him I seem to have lost all of my control… wait! It was never my control to begin with! It was Edwards! Wow, that explains a lot. I need to work on my own control. I find myself running back to the house and to start over again.

I stop as a very familiar scent fills the air. Not now. I turn to find a black wolf watching me with disgust. I reach out my hand and the wolf snarls. "What do you need Sam?" Yes that is right Sam. He lunges toward me and I laugh before stepping aside and crouching down. "Jake is not here. I didn't hurt him as much as I wanted. You tell the mutt to never lay a hand on MY daughter again." The black wolf whines before running back toward the forest. I catch a human scent and venom pools in my mouth. I swallow and close my eyes, battling against my very nature. I smile as the urge passes before dashing off to find a nice grizzly to fight.

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?_

My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love...  
With you

Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever,  
And ever more

I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love  
With you.

I fell for you,  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hoped and I prayed  
That someday,  
I'd be the vision  
Of your happiness

Earth angel, earth angel,  
Please be mine  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love  
With you

I fell for you,  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness

I hope and I pray  
That someday,  
I'd be the vision  
Of your happiness

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love...

With you.

I inhale deeply and smile as pecans and magnolias fill my nose. The lack of a heart beat doesn't bother me. Nor does the blood staining my clothes. Jasper leans down and I feel his nose against my neck as he inhales. I suppose words are not needed. He has seen me in my mere human days and even now at my worst. I nestle my body closer to his and I am rewarded with a soft kiss on my neck, along with feelings of love and peace.


	8. Southern Christmas

**Chapter 8: Southern Christmas**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

* * *

I look over at the door my body crouched protectively in front of my family. It has become some sort of routine for Bella to curl her body around Renesme while she sleeps. Bella leaves her eyes closed but in reality she is merely watching her daughter's dreams. I will give the mutt some credit he is jumping through hoops to prove how sorry he is. I feel that you could tell that by his smell, but that is just me. I stand up and walk over to Bella and a smile curves her lips. I lean down and kiss her tenderly before heading downstairs. I smile at Emmett before heading into the kitchen and looking at the massive amount of ingredients before rolling up my sleeves.

Bella's scent fills the air and I grin as she wraps her arms around my waist. "Mmm something smells good."

My hand lays on top of her hands for a moment before going back to my task. Ok so I know cooking a Christmas dinner. I know why would I? I can't eat it, but Nessy can. I will admit sometimes I am comforted by the smells from my human past. Bella hums our song as she goes about setting the table. I inhale deeply and I am pleased to say I would have done my mama proud. Wonder what I cooked? Well I will humor you. Being from the south Christmas dinner is different from the rest of the country. Honey and brown sugar glazed ham, sweet potatoes mashed with cinnamon and brown sugar and covered with crushed pecans, cornbread, dressing, green beans cooked with ham drippings, broccoli casserole smothered with cheese, and as if the dinner is not fattening enough, chocolate cake, pecan pies, pineapple cake, coconut cake. **(This is my normal Christmas dinner btw.)** Of course you can not forget the iced sweet tea and coffee along with some wine. Like I said my mama would be proud. So all this food will not be consumed by Renesme. Jacob and Nahuel will be here along with a few people from the homeless shelter.

I sit with Bella looking at the Christmas tree humming Christmas Carols. Her love washes over me and helps to settle me as we prepare to exchange presents. The fire lit by Esme, brings out the highlights in her hair. I will say one thing; I have a new respect for Bella. Being Christmas she and the mutt sat down and worked out their issues.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey  
And some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight.  
They know that Santa's on his way_

_He's loaded lots of toys  
And goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer  
Really know how to fly._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said  
Many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you._

She looks up at me her eyes swimming with tears she can never shed. Her hand gently fists in my hair as she pulls me to her lips. I kiss her and allow her to take the lead. Her lips tremble under my own before she nuzzles her face against my neck. "Major Jasper Whitlock, I think I am falling for you." I kiss the tops of her head and whisper softly. "Then let's fall together Darlin'."

* * *

**Merrry Christmas!!!!!! I know it is short but the next one willl make up for it! Hit that button people! :)**


End file.
